Secret Admirer
by Lady Zahara
Summary: Zim receives a rather flattering note. Who has written it, and why? Zim and Dib fluff, so fluffy is this one-shot.


A thirteen year old Zim pulled an envelope from his note book; his name was carefully printed on the front. He looked around and carefully opened the note reading it quickly. A satisfied smirk crossed his face, oh how fun it would be to tease Dib about this later. Class ended and Zim snuck up on Dib.

"I got a note and you didn't! It's a special secret note too! Take that Dib-stink!" Zim shouted eagerly.

"You know Zim, I think I died a long time ago and you're my eternal punishment." Dib said in a sarcastic tone.

"So bitter Dibness, I haven't even read it to you."

"Isn't it a secret?" Dib asked blandly.

"SILENCE! Zim never skips an opportunity to gloat about how Zim is superior to the Dib. Because Zim is amazing and Zim's-"

"Talking in third person?"

"Shut your noise hole. You will listen to the note's words and hopefully be enlightened by its wisdom.

_ Dear Zim,_

_ I have watched you from afar and I am deeply impressed. You have bewitched me in some form of spell, one in which I can't seem to take my eyes off you. Please grace me with your presence at Mystic Hill at sunset. I have something important to tell you before I leave._

See Dib-breath, I have a secret admirer and you don't. See proof that I fit in." Zim gloated, Dib stared at Zim with I blank expression on his face.

"I… I got to go." Dib ran off down the hall. Zim shrugged off the bizarre behavior and skipped off, he couldn't wait to see who had wrote the note. He always had been a sucker for flattery. If this person was as intelligent as the note lead him to believe he might get a decent ally. If it was Keef on the other hand, a new world of pain would be introduced to the boy. The sun had begun to set over Mystic Hill the red and purple light danced on the leaves of the lone tree. It truly was a breath taking sight, the city lights glittering on below. Zim started to walk up the hill, it only took a minute, but it felt like an eternity. Zim could see the back of the boy that waited at the top of the hill, his black hair unkempt messily tied in a short pony tail, his dark blue t-shirt blew in the gentle warm breeze. You could tell just by the feel of the air that summer vacation was coming soon, just a short week away. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Zim waited for the boy to turn around and declare his undying devotion. At least that was how he planned it out in his head, but when the boy turned around it was none other than Dib.

"D…Dib?" Zim stuttered a blush crossing his face, "What are you doing here? Your giant head is sure to scare off the writer of this note."

"My head's not big Zim! And I'm the person who wrote the note."

"You lie Earth-Boy!" Zim exclaimed trying his best to sound angry, "Not to mention that makes no sense."

"Just hear me out O.K."

"NO! Zim doesn't want your affection!" Zim shouted.

"What!" Dib blushed as well, "What are you talking about? I don't like you… not like that any way" Dib mumbled his last sentence.

"But the note. The stuff. Stop confusing Zim!"

"Look, when summer vacation comes around I'm going to go to a paranormal convention. It's in another state and I'll be gone for about three weeks."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you because you won't care if it's a paranormal convention; my dad thinks I'm going to science camp or something."

"But you can't leave! The last time you did I was stuck on the couch running out of snacks! You have to stay."

"I already paid and everything, I'll be leaving for Genesis, Arizona in nine days."

"Well you'll just have to buy another pass because I'm broke." Zim turned and walked down the hill, he looked down at the note once more. It was a backwards invitation; there could have been a simpler way to ask the invader to join him.

"Zim wait!" Dib called, "Thanks for coming." He ran off a nerves wreck. It would be an interesting summer indeed.

**AN: The ending was a pain in the butt! I must have changed it like nine times. I hope you like it any way. I don't own invader zim btw. I will be writing a sequel during the summer about the Paranormal Convention. Since so many people wanted me to continue this. Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites, I really appreciate it.  
**


End file.
